


you'll be mine and I'll be yours

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, avengers see Steve happy for the first time, sam is still not impressed, the Avengers know how much Bucky means to Steve, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Steve brings Bucky home.





	

“…and this floor is the common area with the kitchen, gym and mini movie theatre,” Steve’s voice echoes down the marble hallway. 

A few Avengers shift in their seats at the noise. They’re spread out through the open space with Bruce is in the kitchen and Clint at the counter. Wanda, Sam, Rhodey and Vision have a baseball game on the TV. Natasha and Tony are sprawled across the couches in the middle of an intense game of how-many-popcorn-can-you-catch-with-your-mouth. Because today is just like any other day and completely no big deal. 

“You know this hallway’s bigger than our ratty-old apartment, right?” A deeper voice grumbles out.

“I know, Buck,” Steve replies and it’s more jovial than any of them have heard it. “You’ll get used to it. I did.”

 _Bucky_ (they have yet to get that story out of Steve) snorts. “No, you haven’t.”

Natasha and Tony look at each other in mild surprise. Steve hangs out in the common area more these days and actively spends time with all of them. Clint even found Steve napping near the window the other day.

“Fine _._ You’ll never get used to it, but it _is_ home.”

The voices stop approaching and no one of them can make out Bucky’s reply, but the blush on Steve’s face when they finally walk into the common room _(where everyone is being completely normal)_ suggests it was either incredibly sappy or incredibly dirty.  

Also telling is the casual hand Steve has over Bucky’s shoulder and the lack of tension from Bucky at Steve’s proximity. 

Most of them have been through trauma, so they hadn’t been surprised to hear that Bucky was still been too quiet, too tense, too…small despite making the choice to return to Steve. Natasha knew. They’d taught her how to be invisible too. 

From Steve’s reports, Bucky has been getting better, but no one had expected him to be this relaxed. But then again, they all knew how far Steve is willing to go to protect him, so maybe he doesn’t have to be on guard all the time.

Maybe now, Bucky can just be Steve’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
